Tobiatris: No War
by tobiatris
Summary: Hi! This is my first fanfic! Basically Fourtris with no war! Lots of Fluff! Please read and review! Disclaimer: I have no rights to the Divergent books! Fourtris!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N - Hi! So this is my first fanfic! I've already prewrote the first few chapters and I'll try to update as often as possible but I can't make any promises! It's basically no war with Fourtris and fluff! The first chapter is just the kiss scene in the Divergent movie but I will actually start the story in Chapter 2! I love both the books and the movies! I love how they didn't show as much signs of affection before their first kiss, making it more special. So I will have some parts that imply that the past is the movie and there will be some parts where their past implies it was the book but really it's both combined! You'll figure it out! I'll stop babbling! Please read!**

 **xoxo -GG**

TRIS POV

I walk onto Tobias' balcony, where he went after we got back from his fear simulation. He's watching the sunset; a million things seem to be on his mind. I slowly walk up to him and put my hands on the rail. He looks over at me and I can't tell what he's thinking.

I stand there for a moment before saying, "Four; Four fears?"

"Four then, Four now. I keep going in there, but I don't think you ever lose them." We stand there for a moment, just looking out at the city with the sunset behind it.

I look over at him and see the tip of his tattoo peeking out of his shirt. "Can I ask you something?" I say.

"Sure," he responds almost instantly.

"What's your tattoo?"

He smiles a little. "Do you want to see it?" He asks in his deep, soft voice. I nod.

He stands there for a moment before tuning his back towards me. In one swift motion he pulls off his shirt, revealing his back covered in ink. In the middle of the design are the faction symbols which cover his spine. Dauntless at the top, Abnegation under that, Candor, below that is Erudite, then Amity.

"It's amazing," I say.

I reach out and touch his back, making him tense and step closer to him. I slowly run my hand down his spine, carefully looking at each one. "The factions, why do you have all of them?" I ask in a soft voice.

"I don't want to be just one thing; I can't be. I want to be brave, and I want to be selfless, intelligent, and honest, and kind." He starts to turn to face me and smiles a little. "Well I'm still working on kind."

I look up at him and he looks down at me; a million emotions seem to swirl in his eyes. He takes my face in his hands as he leans down. He presses his warm lips to mine. For a moment I'm stunned; but as he starts to pull back I come alive and kiss him back. I wrap my arms around his shoulders and he wraps one around my waist and the other under my arm. He presses on my back making me arch into him. Every second we kiss it gets more and more intense. We stay that way until I put my thumb on his lip; stopping him.

"I don't want to go to fast," I whisper.

"That's ok, I've already got my spot on the floor," he replies making me smile a little. He sits down, pulling me down with him and I rest my head on his shoulder; his arm around my waist and my hand on his hip. We sit like that until it is pitch black outside.

"Hey Tobias," I say and he looks at me. "I'm kind of tired."

He takes my hands. "Do you want to spend the night?" He asks. I nod as he helps me to my feet and we walk hand in hand towards his room.

He tosses me one of his t-shirts and I slip it on. Since its huge on me I pull off my leggings and tennis shoes as he slips basketball shorts on.

"You know, you don't have to sleep on the floor." I say as he walks towards his pillow and blanket stationed on the ground.

He stops and turns to face me. "You sure?" I nod.

We crawl into his bed and face each other. I'm kind of nervous right now, I mean I've obviously have never slept with a boy before. But it's Tobias, he makes me feel safe and protected.

"What are you thinking about?" He asks, looking at me with his deep blue, sparkling eyes.

"Oh nothing. I never thanked you for saving my life." I reply. He smiles shyly and kisses my forehead.

"Hey Tris."

"Yes?" I reply.

"I know it sounds stupid because you've only known you for a few weeks, but thank you." I look at him as to say for what.

"For the first time in my life, you've looked at me equally. You've allowed me to trust you." I give him a shy smile and press our lips together. It grows intenser, staying like that for a couple minutes before he pulls away.

"Okay, now I'm tired." He says and I giggle. Before I know it our breaths become even and we fall asleep in each other's arms.

TOBIAS POV

When we get back to my apartment, I walk out on the balcony and look the setting sun.

Tris didn't say much as we walked back, which kind of makes me nervous. I don't know why, maybe she felt bad for me. But she didn't look at me that way, like I'm a kicked puppy or something.

I hear Tris come out and look over at her briefly and we both look out at the sunset.

"Four; Four fears?" She asks.

"Four then, four now. I keep going in there, but I don't think you ever lose them." I respond honestly, looking back at the sunset.

We stand there for a second before she says, "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure," I respond with a slight smile.

"What's your tattoo?" She asks in a caring, quiet voice.

I give her a slight smile before regaining myself and asking, "do you want to see it?"

She gives a slight nod with a tiny, nervous grin on her face.

I hesitate before turning my back to her and pulling off my tshirt. She looks at it silently, and I can't help but wonder what she's thinking.

"It's amazing." She says in aw. She puts her cold fingers on my back, making me tense.

She runs her fingers over my spine for a second. "The factions, why do you have all of them?" She asks.

"I don't want to be just one thing; I can't be. I want to be brave, and I want to be selfless, intelligent, and honest, and kind." I turn around to face her, then give her a small smile. "Well I'm still working on kind."

I look down into her eyes as she searches mine. I don't know if anything I've done has been a good idea, what if she doesn't see me the same way I see her. What if she thinks of me as just her instructor. But, what if she does see me the same way. I take her face in my hands, lean down, and kiss her. She doesn't kiss back, maybe she doesn't look at me that way. I start to pull back, but she comes alive and wraps her arms around me. I slide one of my arms under her arm and the other around her waist. I put pressure on her back, making her arch into me. We kiss for a while, it gets more intense every second. I never want this moment to end.

Then she pulls away. Did I do something wrong? Did she change her mind. I'm relieved when I see a small grin spread across her face.

"I don't want to go too fast," she whispers.

"That's ok, I've already got my spot on the floor." I say, making her grin a little. I sit down and pull her down with me. I wrap my arm around her and she rests her head on my shoulder and puts her delicate hand on my hip. We sit like this, in complete silence, just watching the sunset and the city until it is pitch black outside.

"Hey Tobias," Tris says. I look over at her. "I'm kind of tired."

I grab both of her hands and look her in the eye, but not deeply. "Do you want to spend the night?" I ask, furrowing my eyebrows. She nods. We get up, holding hands and walk into my apartment.

I toss her one of my tshirts out of my dresser, guessing she doesn't want to sleep in her training shirt. I put on basketball shorts and tris takes of her shoes and leggings after slipping the shirt on. It's huge on her, like a nightgown.

I walk towards my pillow and blanket, still on the ground from last night. I figured Tris wouldn't feel comfortable sleeping in the same bed, which is completely understandable.

"You know you don't have to sleep on the floor," she says. I turn around to face her.

"You sure?" I want to make sure I'm not pressuring her to do something she doesn't want to do. She nods.

We get into my bed and face each other. She looks nervous, with unreadable thoughts swirling in her eyes.

"What are you thinking about?" I ask, looking into her sparkling eyes.

"Oh nothing. I never thanked you for saving my life." She says changing the topic. I give her a small smile and kiss her forehead.

"Hey Tris." I ask.

"Yes?"

"I know it sounds stupid because you've only known you for a few weeks, but thank you." I tell Tris. She looks at me, confused, and I continue.

"For the first time in my life, you've looked at me equally. You've allowed me to trust you." I say. She gives me a shy smile and kisses me. We intensely kiss for a few minutes before I pull away.

"Okay, now I'm tired." I say, making her let out a cute, girlish, giggle. I remember that she's only 16, she just acts so much older and mature. We eventually fall asleep in each other's arms.

 **A/N - Hey! Hope you liked it! Please review and tell me how I'm doing and how to improve! The next chapter it will actually start the story!**

 **xoxo -GG**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N - So this is where the real story starts! Please read!**

TRIS POV

I stand on my toes and press my lips to his. It is the best moment of my life. I pull away and see him smiling. I look over at Will and Christina and see their jaws practically on the ground.

Then Christina shrieks. "OH MY GOD THATS WHY YOU'VE BEEN ACTING SO WIERD! WHY DID YOU NOT TELL ME?" Christina yells and I can't tell if she's excited or mad.

"Well how do you think Peter would have reacted if she told you?" Tobias said sounding pissed.

"God Four relax a little, it's not like I'm mad or anything." Chris replies and I let out a breath I didn't know I had been holding in. Tobias just stands there staring at her and I can tell he's angry. I go stand next to him and rub his back. After a second I fell him relax a little.

"Well we should go congratulate some of the other initiates," Will says breaking the silence.

"Ok, well see you guys later," I say as they start to turn around. " Hey Chris, I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier," I say stopping her.

"Don't worry about it! But hey, I want details later!" She says smiling as she walks away.

After they're gone Tobias turns towards me and runs his hands over my shoulders. "Sorry about that, I just got a little protective," he says slightly smiling.

"No problem," I respond smiling back at him. I yawn. "Hey I'm kind of tired," I say.

"We can go back to my apartment if you want," he suggests. I nod and take his hand in mine.

When we get to his apartment he unlocks the door and I follow him inside. I pull on one of his shirts, which comes to mid thigh so I slip off my jeans and combat boots.

Tobias pulls off his shirt. "Um, Tris, what job do you want?" He asks as he pulls on basketball shorts.

"I was thinking about faction ambassador and maybe training transfers with you if that's ok."

Tobias smiles. "I'd like that." We crawl into his bed and face each other.

I put my head on his chest and doze off.

TOBIAS POV

I wake up with Tris' head on my chest and her arms wrapped around me. I lean down and lightly kiss the top of her head. She opens her eyes, looks up at me and smiles. I return her smile and she kisses me. "They have muffins in the cafeteria today," I say, pulling away. I must sound excited because she laughs and gives me a quick kiss on my cheek.

We get up and take turns showering then head to breakfast. I smile at her then take her small hand in mine. I always feel... different, when I'm with her. She makes me feel lighter and happier. And when I'm with her, I feel, that everything might be okay.

TRIS POV

I look over at Tobias as we walk to breakfast and see him staring into space smiling a little.

"What are ya thinking about?" I ask, seeming to break him out of his daydream.

He stops and turns to face me, grabbing both of my hands. "Just about how amazing you are." He says pressing his soft lips between my eyebrows. I smile and we resume walking.

TOBIAS POV

We get to the dining hall and get in line next to each other. I smile at her and kiss her forehead quickly. "Well someone's in a good mood today!"

I scowl and say "well is that a problem?" Tris laughs, obviously seeing that I was trying to be serious and I laugh with her. We get to the food and I grab 3 muffins. I see Tris looking at me. "What, I'm hungry!" She giggles and I fake scowl at her.

We get to the table and sit with Zeke, Uriah, Lynn, Marlene, Shauna, Christina, and Will.

"Oh my god, Four's not growling at everyone this morning! That's a first!" Uriah exclaims and Zeke laughs. I glare at him. "I take it back I take it back!" Uriah says.

"Pansycake," is all I say to him trying to cover up my smile. Everyone at the table starts laughing, except Uriah who sticks his tongue at me. A smirk grows on my face.

Before getting up from the table I say to Tris, "I have to go do something, I'll see you when you guys get jobs."

"Ok," she replies as I kiss her cheek and get up.

As I start to get up Zeke says with his mouth half full of food, "Four wait a second!" I stop standing next to him as he finishes chewing. "Hey guys, party at my apartment tonight, we're playing Candor of Dauntless!" He yells to our table. Our friends break out to instant chatter. "So man, you coming?" Zeke asks turning his attention back to me. I look to Tris and she shrugs. "Ok, but I should get going."

TRIS POV

Christina and I walk to the training room while I tune out her babbling. After we ate breakfast she dragged me back to the dorm and talked about how we're going shopping before the party and how I'm going to tell her about me and Four while she does my makeup.

We get to the training room where Lauren tells us to line up by our ranks. I go stand next to Uriah as Tobias and Eric walk in, Eric has a blue bruise on his cheek that wasn't there yesterday and is slouching slightly. Tobias has a smirk on his face. I'll have to ask him later.

"So here's how it works," Eric announces. "You pick your job of choice and get your apartment key then go sit down over at the tables. We start with Tris, everybody got it? Good."

"Did you not hear me? Tris we start with you." Eric says.

"Faction ambassador and transfer instructor," I say and Tobias writes it down, giving me a quick smile as I walk over to the table.

"Uriah," Eric says sounding bored.

"Faction Ambassador and Dauntless born instructor," he says and walks over to the table.

"Hey job partner!" I say greeting him when he sits down. "How are the only 2 faction ambassador positions open this year anyway?" I'm actually really happy to be working with Uri. He is always so happy and funny.

"They were both crazy in love and one of them got a really bad disease so they jumped into the chasm together like 3 months ago."

"Oh my god that's horrible!" I reply.

"Hey, shut up!" Eric says to us and we close our mouths immediately, he doesn't seem like someone to mess with today.

After everyone has their jobs they give out room keys and Eric walks out of the room and slams the door. I walk over to Tobias. "So what exactly happened, you know with Eric's cheek?" I ask him.

"Well he found out about us and accused me of some things that weren't true and got on my nerves." All I do is start laughing.

"What, it's not that-," he stops himself which only makes me laugh harder.

Christina cuts us off, "we should get going if we have to find an outfit and fix... That." She says gesturing to my face. I roll my eyes as she starts to pull me away.

Tobias grabs my wrist lightly. "Hey, don't forget to wear lots of layers." I smile at him just as Chris pulls me out the door.

Chris must have taken me to 1000 stores before she finally pulls me into her apartment. She did pretty much all the shopping for both of us and I'm carrying a bunch of bags. I drop them on the ground. Since we barely had any Dauntless clothing Chris insisted we do a bunch of extra shopping today. Blah.

She immediately starts going through my bags and tosses me a bunch of clothes as I walk to the bathroom to change. I end up wearing spandex and a tank top over my underwear and a sports bra. I slip on leggings with a t-shirt, crop top, ugly glittery thingy with a sweatshirt over that. I throw on combat boots before walking out into her living room.

I see Christina wearing fishnet leggings, a dress, a sweater and 4 inch high pumps. "You do realize Zeke said 'totally casual' right?" She just shakes her head in disappointment and I don't bother asking her why.

She drags me to the couch and starts pulling out a bunch of makeup. She has me tell her about Four and I do I tell her leaving out the details. After I'm done she squeals and hands me a small mirror.

I look like the makeup store puked on me. I fake smile. "I'll be right back, I have to do my makeup in a full sized mirror."

"Ok," I respond as she walks to the bathroom. When she closes the door I dive for the makeup wipes; the only useful thing she bought. I take up all the makeup and apply a single coat of lip gloss and a tiny bit of mascara. She appears a few minutes later.

"What did you do!" She shrieks.

"I looked like a cake," I respond and she nods in agreement slightly.

"Come on, we're going to be late!" She says, so we walk out the door.

We get to Zeke's apartment and there aren't too many people. According to Zeke, Candor or Dauntless is super boring if there's a lot of people. I look around for Tobias.

 **A/N - hi! I hope you liked it! Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

TOBIAS POV

I see Tris right as she starts to walk over to me. She didn't dress up which is good. If you don't do a truth or dare you have to take a piece of your clothing off.

She plops down next to me on the couch,"That, was horrible," she says. I chuckle.

"Come on, it can't be that bad," I respond.

She sticks her tongue out at me and I chuckle, wrapping my arm around her.

"So, where did you go earlier?" She asks.

"I just went through my fear landscape then bumped into Eric." I respond. "When I saw Eric he accused you of not really being Dauntless at all and I kind of blew up." I answer truthfully to the question I knew she was about to ask. She nods and wraps her arm around my waist.

A few minutes later Zeke announces that we're going to start the game.

The first few are pretty boring, just standard dares. I zone out until I hear Will say, "Four, candor or dauntless?"

"Dauntless, obviously," I snort.

"I dare you to go make out with Marlene for 2 minutes," he says, obviously trying to get on my nerves. I don't even hesitate, I pull off my jacket.

I lock my eyes on Zeke, "Zeke, candor or dauntless?

"Uh, dauntless?"

I smile evily. "Put ice down your boxers until it melts."

He makes a horrified face and walks into the kitchen, Uri following close behind. For a moment we just sit there until we hear screaming that sounds like a 5 year old girl's. Everyone starts cracking up. By the time it melts pretty much everyone is rolling around the floor laughing after Zeke screaming constantly at the top of his lungs.

We play for a while, everyone getting boring truth and dares.

"Tris?" Uriah says.

"Candor," she responds yawning.

"What's Four's real name?" Uriah asks.

She instantly takes off one of her shirts. I give her a quick smile.

A little later Tris leans her head on my shoulder. "I think I'm going to go."

"Ok, let's go." I respond.

"No, you stay. It's not even that late, I just get tired really quickly you know."

"You sure?" I ask.

"100%."

I kiss her cheek and take my spare key out of my pocket. I slip it in her pocket, that way I don't have to ask her if she wants to spend the night in front of everyone.

She smiles at me and leaves.

A few hours later I'm in a t-shirt and boxers. People have slowly started to leave and I stand up. Zeke's currently doing a dare so I walk over to Uriah.

"Tell your brother that this is the worst party he's ever had." I tell him laughing a little. He smiles at me and I walk out the door.

I get to my apartment and unlock the door. After closing it, I hear sobbing. I hurry over to see Tris crying hysterically with her eyes closed.

I sit down next to her on the bed and run my hand over her hair. She opens her eyes and panics.

"It's just a nightmare, it's just a nightmare, your fine, I'm right here." I say over her crying, trying to calm her down.

She barries her head in my chest. "You're, you're ok." She says through her sobbing.

"I'm right here, I promise." I say. She cries for a while with her head on my chest.

"You died," she says after she's mostly calmed down. "I'm sorry. I'm acting like a baby, and I've only know you for a little bit and it's stupid-"

"It's okay," I say cutting her off. "It's not stupid. And I'm not going anywhere, I'm right here." I say running my hands through her hair. I lean down and kiss her as hard as I can. I lay down, still kissing her, and she lays on top of me. We kiss for a long time before I finally pull away.

"Tris, I think I love you." I say, looking intensely into her eyes.

She kisses me first this time and we must eventually stop because before I know it I'm asleep.

 **A/N - I hope you liked it! Please review!**

 **Xoxo - GG**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N - oh my gosh thank you for the nice reviews! Here is the next chapter, I'll probably post the next one later today. Please review!**

TRIS POV

I wake up on top of Tobias with my head on his chest. My mind is still cloggy from my dream last night. It's stupid, I've only known him for a little while and I'm already having nightmares about losing him; worse then any other nightmares I've had. It sounds so unrealistic, but the truth is, it's not. He makes me feel safe, protected, and happy; he's always there for me; and I don't want to lose him. He told me last night that he loves me. I didn't respond. Do I love him?

I turn my face into his chest and inhale his scent. I wrap my arms tighter around him. I'm startled when I hear him say, "Good morning beautiful." I didn't realize he was awake.

Instead of responding I give him a long kiss. I pull away.

"Are you feeling any better this morning?" He asks, concern in his voice.

"Yeah, a little." I reply looking into his deep blue eyes.

He sits up, so I'm straddling him. He gives me a long kiss, and after a second we're making out. We stop after a few minutes.

"Do you want to take a shower while I go grab some muffins from the cafeteria?" He asks.

"Sure," I say, planting a kiss on his cheek before getting up.

I walk into the bathroom and look in the mirror. My eyes are puffy and my cheeks have tear stains on them. My hair is a mess and I have mascara surrounding my eyes. I look like crap. I get in the shower and wash my hair and face.

I slip in capri leggings and a black, fitted tshirt. I grabbed my bag from the dormity last night and dropped it off here, so I don't have to wear my clothes from last night. I brush my hair, put it in a ponytail, then look in the mirror, I don't look as crappy as I did a minute ago. I walk out of the bathroom just as Tobias comes into his apartment with food.

"How do you feel?" He asks, setting muffins and orange juice down o the table.

"A lot better." I respond.

"Good," he says with a grin.

TOBIAS POV

Tris and I lay in my bed talking and kissing. It's about 10 at night. We spent the day walking around the compound and talking. After last night, she seemed kind of distracted but she's acting normal now. It's nice, the week after initiation ends, all of dauntless get the week off to do whatever.

We're kissing, but we stop when we hear a knock on the door. I groan, getting up to answer it.

I open the door and Uriah stands at the door. He notices Tris then looks at me. "Am I interrupting anything?" He asks with his eyebrows raised.

"No, Uriah. What do you want?" I respond.

"Zeke and Shauna had an argument and now Zeke's a mess. I don't want to handle him alone dude." He says with hope in his voice.

I look over to Tris. "I'm fine! Go help out Uriah." She says to me.

"You sure?" I ask, I don't want her to have another dream like last night.

"Yup!" She responds.

"Okay, let's go." Uriah says. I slip on my shoes and walk out the door.

"So what happened?" I ask as we walk to Zeke's apartment.

"Who knows. He's a mess, crying so hard, he won't even tell me what happened. I don't want to deal with him alone." He responds.

We get to his apartment and I hear the sobbing through the door.

"Oh god," I mumble, running my hand through my hair.

Uriah unlocks the door and we walk in. The first thing I see is Zeke lying facedown on his couch sobbing.

Uriah and I spend a while trying to convince him to tell us what happened, tossing a baseball back and forth, and trying to get him to relax. Finally he seems calm enough to talk.

"We-we got in a fight, and she-she got all mad at me and said I-I was being a jerk and said she was going to spend the night at-at Lynn's and stormed out and said we'll talk tomorrow." He says, still crying a little.

Uriah slaps his forehead with his palm and I just stare at Zeke like he's the stupidest person I've ever met.

"What?" He says.

"That's why you dragged me out of my apartment for an hour? For that?"

"Dude, you just pissed her off. She'll talk to you tomorrow. You seriously thought she dumped you?" Uriah says.

"How do you know she'll want to talk to me tomorrow?"

"Zeke, you're an idiot. I'm going home." I say shaking my head.

"Sorry I dragged you hear because of my stupid brother, Four." Uriah says glaring at Zeke.

I chuckle at their sibling rivalry and walk out the door.

But before I close it Uriah runs out. "I don't want to spend any more time with him, I'm going to walk with you." Uriah says, I don't respond.

TRIS POV

Tobias walks out the door with Uriah. I'm kind of unsure about him leaving, I don't want to have another nightmare, but I guess there's not much I could do about it. I close my eyes and drift off to sleep.

I wake up to a fist hitting my jaw.

I have a moment of panic, pain, and confusion. I open my eyes and another blow to the other side of my jaw. I put my arms up to block my face, and scream. My attacker clamps their hand over my mouth and punches my stomach, knocking the air out of me.

"Four!" I scream. "Four, help!"

"Shut up!" Says my attacker and punches my cheek. I recognize the voice instantly; of course it's Peter.

I try to punch but he grabs both of my wrists in one hand and punches me repetitively with the other. My vision goes blurry.

"Four!" I choke out.

"Don't say I didn't warn you." He says. He wraps his hands around my throat. I try to slap his hands away, but it's no use. He just wraps his hands tighter. Then my vision goes black and there is silence.

TOBIAS POV

Uriah and I walk back in silence. We get to my door and it's cracked open, but I didn't leave it that way. I hear shuffling inside and bolt through the door. I see a person wearing a ski mask with hands around Tris' neck and she's not awake. I push them away from Tris and don't even think just punch and kick.

They fall to the ground and I just kick. I don't stop kicking, I just pound them with my foot. The face, stomach, leg, arm, chest, back, neck. Eventually, I stop when Uriah grabs my leg. I pull it away and leap towards Tris. She's out cold. I check her pulse and her heart is still beating. I let out a relieved breath. I look at her and she's bruised and swollen everywhere you look. I turn around just as Uriah pulls the mask off. Of course it's Peter. He's almost as bruised as Tris.

"Uriah, can you take him to the infirmary?"

"Ya," he says sounding stunned. "What about Tris? Is she okay?"

"She'll be fine, I can take care of her. I just don't want to deal with that." I gesture to Peter.

"Just keep me updated on how Tris is doing." He says. And drags Peter to the infirmary.

I lock the door after he leaves. For the first time I can remember, the tears come.

 **A/N - So I hoped you liked it! Don't worry, Tris is fine! Please leave me comments of how to improve and what you would like to see happen!**

 **Xoxo - GG**


	5. Chapter 5

TRIS POV

I open my eyes to blurry vision and everything hurts. I try to remember what happened and the only thing I can think of is Peter and pain. I try to face the other way and when I do, I'm in pain in every part of my body. My head pounds and my throat aches. My whole body feels like it was just put through a blender. My vision finally clears and I see Four laying next to me asleep.

I just stare at him. He looks so much younger when he's sleeping. Even after we got together, he always acts so much older. He's looks so tough, like nothing could break him. But he's only 18, and he can be broken. I smile a little just as he flutters open his eyes.

He sees my eyes open and sighs, giving me a slow kiss. It sends a wave of pain through my beaten body but I don't care. He pulls back.

"You're ok." He says stroking my hair.

"What exactly happened?" I ask.

"It was Peter. He attacked you in your sleep and tried to, um, kill you." Just as he says it I remember it and start crying. He wraps his arms around me and I burry my head in his shoulder.

"It was my fault." Says Tobias. I look up at him. "I forgot to lock the door." He says, not making eye contact.

"Of course it wasn't your fault. He wasn't coming by just to casually see if the door was unlocked he just got lucky and didn't have to break in. It's not your fault." I kiss him, then I pull away.

He still doesn't make eye contact with me. He looks upset. I notice that his eyes are puffy and red. Has he been crying?

I grab his chin lightly and tilt his head up so out eyes meet. "It's not your fault, I promise."

He hugs me and I hug him back. It hurts but I don't care.

He pulls back. "How do you feel?"

"I'm fine."

"Tris, you don't have to pretend to be ok. It's just me."

He's right, I don't have to pretend to be tough. "Ok, I'm in pain everywhere."

He kisses my forehead lightly. "I'm going to get up really quick ok?" He asks.

I nod. He gets up and walks into the kitchen grabbing something and filling a cup up with some water. He comes back a second later.

"Do you think you can sit up?" He asks with a caring tone.

I nod and he helps me sit up. It hurts every part of my body. He steadies me and puts his hand on my back.

"Swallow these." He says handing me 2 pills and a glass of water.

"What is it?" I ask.

"It's called ibuprofen, it will help the pain." I swallow it and hope it works.

"What time is it?" I ask.

"About 11:30. You were knocked out for about 12 hours." He replies.

Wow, I can't believe it's that late. I don't remember ever sleeping this late.

"Do you want to go to lunch?" He asks.

"Yeah." I reply.

Tobias helps me stand up and I change and brush my hair. When I look in the mirror I'm swollen with black, blue, purple, and green bruises all over my body and cuts everywhere.

We walk to the cafeteria hand in hand. He walks slower with me and I give him a grateful smile.

We're there a little early so there's only a few people, no one I know very well.

We get in line and I get a little bit of spaghetti and a piece of bread. I grab a piece of chocolate Dauntless cake and a glass of milk.

Tobias and I walk over to a table and sit down. I start eating right as Christina, Will, Uriah, and Marlene rush over to me.

"Oh my gosh are you ok?" Christina shrieks.

"I'm fine." I say trying to sound as normal as possible, the ibuprofen is helping a little bit, but I'm still in pain.

I stand up clumsily and Christina gives me a hug and it hurts like crazy. I wince.

"Oh! Sorry!" She says.

"It's ok." I say trying to give her a smile.

"I'm really sorry Tris, Peters and idiot." Will says.

"How did you know it was Peter?" I ask, curious.

"Oh, I told him. I was there. I walked back with Four from Zeke's. I'm really sorry Tris." Uriah says giving me a light hug.

"It's fine." I say.

"No, really. I'm sorry I couldn't have helped more." Uriah says.

"It wasn't your fault." I say. Why do they both blame their selves?

"Okay well I'm going to get food. I'm starving!" Christina says.

I smile at her as she, Will, and Uriah go to the lunch line. Marlene stays behind.

She reaches out and gives me a long hug. "I'm really sorry about what happened." She says, concern and care filling her face.

I sit down and she sits next to me and Tobias sits down too.

"So how do you really feel?" She asks. She's so nice, it's a good thing she's a nurse.

"Everything hurts, but a little better," I reply honestly.

"Awh, poor Trissy." She says making a puppy dog face. I laugh a little.

When Zeke walks in holding Shauna's hand Tobias just puts his face in his hands and mumbles something. I thought something happened between them?

"I thought you two broke up." Marlene says.

"Why would you think that? Everything's fine." Shauna says and Zeke goes red. I'll have to ask Tobias later.

Tobias and I walk into his apartment later that night. We spent the day laying on the net, talking for a little bit, then dozing. Now we lay here while he strokes my hair.

"Thank you," I say breaking him out of his thoughts. He gives me a questioning look. "For saving me. You always seem to be there for me at the right time." I say and he gives me a small grin. "I know that you blame yourself, but it's not your fault and I promise you that." He's not looking at me so I grab his chin so he's looking into my eye. "I love you." I say staring into his dark blue eyes. When I say it his eyes light up.

He kisses me so hard it hurts. I kiss back as hard as I can. I slip my arms around his waist and lightly grab the hem of his tshirt. I'm scared as hell right now, but I want to, I want him. I start to slide his shirt up his back, slowly. He pulls back.

"Tris, are you sure?" He asks, his eyes full of worry. I smile and nod. He grins a little and I pull his shirt off. He pulls mine off and I remember that I am flat chested and look like a child. But he's still looking at me like I'm the only thing in the room.

"You're beautiful," he whispers. I smile and kiss him. We get lost in each other, and we are one.

I flutter my eyes open and see Tobias staring into my eyes. For a minute I just get lost in the midnight blue sea trapped in his eyes. He smiles at me and I smile back. He gives me a long kiss warming my entire body. Memories of last night come flooding back.

"Are you okay Tris?" He asks, searching my eyes.

"Absolutely," I say smiling. I know I should be scared, since I faced my fear, but being with him makes me feel safe, happy, and amazing. I love him, I really do.

Then I hear a knock on the door. "Ugh, why does someone need to come to the door right now?" I say.

"It's none of my friends," Tobias says with an evil grin and runs to the shower. I throw a pillow at him but he's already in the bathroom. I laugh and get up out of bed.

I walk over to my bag and find my bathrobe and slip it on, tying it right. I walk over to the door and crack it open.

Of course, it's Christina. I open the door all the way.

"Where have you been I went to your apartment and you weren't there so I checked the dining hall then asked Zeke where Four's apartment is and then I ca..." She stops in the middle of her word and stares at me wide eyed. I look at her questioning. Then she lets out a high pitched shriek of excitement that practically blows out my ear drums.

"What!?" I ask.

"You guys did it! Oh my god! You guys faced your fear last night! Oh my god!" She practically screams with excitement.

"No Chris, we didn't do anything!" I say.

"Your such a liar!" She says with a grin.

"No I'm not!"

"Come on Tris! Your wearing a bathrobe and you've never worn a bathrobe, your hair is a mess, not to mention how long it took you to get to the door, and your blushing!" She says still wearing the smile.

"AHHHH! Tris and Four had se-" I clamp my hand over her mouth. And she frowns.

"Not now, ok. And don't tell anyone."

"Okay, okay!" She says putting her hands up defensively and laughing.

"Ok, so why'd you come over?" I ask getting to the point.

"Wait, have you even opened the door to your apartment yet?" She asks.

"That is not going to be discussed right now," I say and she laughs. "So why'd you come looking for me?"

"Okay so Zeke's party was pretty lame. So he's inviting you, Four, Will, Uriah, Marlene, Lynn, Lauren, Shauna, and me over to play a fun game of Candor or Dauntless this time!" She says sounding way to excited.

"Ok, sure I'll come. I'm sure Four will too." I say giving in.

"Yay! Oh and the girls are invited to spend the night at my apartment after."

"Sure. I should probably go take a shower now."

"Fine. But can you please come over before so I can do a makeover on you?"

"No," I say.

"Please Trissy!" She says.

"Ugh, fine."

"Okay! Bye!" She says skipping away.

A/N - Sorry that chapter was really bad! I just wanted to set it up for the next chapter which will be Candor or Dauntless! Please leave me truth or dares that you want me to do in the comments! Constructive criticism is always appreciated! I would love to know how to improve! Please review!

Xoxo - GG


	6. Chapter 6

TOBIAS POV

Tris just left to go to Christina's, so I decide to walk to Zeke's early.

As I walk I think about last night. Tris seemed fine but I don't know if I believe her. I don't want her to be scared of being with me, I can't stand the thought of her being scared. I care about her so much. Coming face to face with one of your fears is horrifying; and I don't know what she's really thinking. She is at Chris' right now and she's staying the night; I don't know if it's because Chris made her, if she really wants to go, or if she wants to get away from me. I honestly don't know.

I put my thoughts aside when I get to Zeke's. I get there and knock on the door.

"It's open!"

I open the door to see popcorn everywhere. Uriah is attempting to throw popcorn into Zeke's mouth.

"Hey! Do you want some popcorn!" Uriah asks throwing another piece of popcorn at Zeke which pelts him in the eye, causing him to glare at Uriah.

"I think I'll pass." I say. "So how many bags did it take to make this mess?"

"It's not a mess! It's a lifestyle!" Zeke says, laughing. "But to answer your question, this is the ninth bag."

"And the last one," Uriah says walking over to Zeke and dumping the remaining popcorn on his head.

"What was that for!" Zeke says throwing a handful of popcorn at Uriah.

"Sorry to interrupt your popcorn fight, but don't you think you should get ready for the party?"

"Party? Oh yeah!" Zeke says. "I'm going to put some layers on, start vacuuming." Zeke says running into his room, slamming the door.

"I should go too..." Uriah says turning towards the door.

I grab his collar loosely and turn him around. "Not so fast. You made this mess and you are going to clean this up." I release him.

"Whatever," Uriah says rolling his eyes and grabbing the vacuum.

About 30 minutes later we've completely cleaned up Zeke's apartment. We tried getting Zeke to help up but he locked himself inside his bedroom.

"That was a lot of work!" Uriah says plopping on a couch.

Then Zeke comes walking out of his bedroom.

"Now you come out!" Uriah says throwing a pillow at Zeke.

"Um, I couldn't decide what to wear."

"Oh please! You are just to much of a pansycake to clean up!" Uriah says.

"You're the pansycake!" Zeke says.

"I'm no pansycake, you are!"

"Will you to stop your babbling, your giving me a headache." I say, cutting into their conversation.

"God! Who poisoned your pancakes, Four!" Zeke says.

"You have been really crabby today. Trouble in Trissypoo land?" Uriah asks laughing.

"No! We're great." I say. Have I really been that obvious?

"Please tell us! Pretty please!" Zeke says making a puppy dog face.

"Nothing is going on! I'm just, worried about her I guess."

"Why?" Uriah asks.

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Dude! Your such a stubborn pansycake!" Zeke says.

I don't know should I tell them? I don't think I should because I don't want them to bother Tris.

"Wait! Does this have anything to do with Tris' fear?" Uri asks causing me to shoot my head up to look at him.

"What?" I ask.

"What fear?" Zeke asks.

"Oh my gosh it does!" Uriah squeals.

"You, um," I clear my throat. "You know about that?"

"Of course! Chris forced it out of her a while ago." He responds.

"What fear?" Zeke yells.

"Oh my god! Did you guys face it?" Uriah asked.

"No," I reply.

"Dude, you're the worst liar ever!" Uriah says. I don't know how to avoid this now.

"Can someone tell me what the hell is going on!" Zeke yells.

"Okay, so maybe we did. But I'm worried about her. She was really quiet this morning and she's going over to Chris' to spend the night and I don't know if it's because she wants to get away from me." I confess.

"Dude relax! All the girls are staying at Chris'! She's not scared or she would tell you! Just relax!" Uriah says.

"I guess your right." I admit. Maybe I am just getting myself worked up for nothing.

"What the hell is this god damn fear!" Zeke yells.

"It's none of your buisness!" I respond. I don't need Zeke knowing about this too.

Zeke lets out a high pitch shriek causing Uriah to burst out laughing.

(A/N -Sorry to change to Tris' POV right here I just didn't know what else to put in Tobias' POV...)

TRIS POV

"There! You're ready!" Christina shrieks. She hands me a mirror. I look in the mirror and see that she did my makeup more naturally and flat ironed my hair. I actually like it.

"So?"

"I like it," I say smiling.

"Yay! Are you ready?"

"Yup," I say slipping on my leather jacket and combat boots as we leave for Zeke's. We approach the door and hear a high pitched shriek and laughing.

Christina gives me a confused look before slowly opening the door. We see Zeke red as a tomato, Uriah cracking up, and Tobias standing about 10 feet away looking uncomfortable.

"What's going on here?" Christina asks.

"Nothing!" They all say in unison. I give Tobias a look and he shrugs. We talk for a little while about random things until everyone is here.

I walk over to Tobias and sit down next to him. He's been really quiet today and I have no idea why.

"Are you okay?" I ask.

"Yeah, of course. Are you?" He asks suddenly getting serious and turning his head to look at me.

"Of course I am! Why?"

"I don't know. Are you sure you are?"

"Yes!" I say kissing his cheek. I don't know why he's been asking so wierd. I hope he's okay.

"You look good, Tris." He says in a low voice. I laugh, remembering the first time he said that to me.

"Okay! Time to start!" Zeke yells. "Since it's my apartment I will go first. Uriah, my brother, candor or dauntless?"

"Dauntless! Obviously! I'm not a pansycake!"

"Okay, I dare you to chug a beer, then spin around for 15 seconds then try to run to the door!" Zeke says.

"Easy!" Uriah says grabbing a beer. He chugs it and then Zeke counts as he spins around. He stops spinning then attempts to run to the door. He ends up falling right on his face. Everyone cracks up and Uriah stands up rubbing his face.

"Tris, you know the question!" Uriah says.

"Dauntless," I respond without hesitation.

"I dare you to go to the serum room in the infirmary and steel the link serum called PS and take a shot of it!"

"What is that?" I ask. I don't really want to break into the serum room.

"You'll see!"

"Fine," I say getting up.

I walk to the infirmary and see no one is working at the front desk. I sneak back to where the serum room is and open the door. I find the serum and grab a small bottle of it. I easily walk back to Zeke's apartment. That was a lot easier then I thought it would be.

I walk back into his apartment.

"Did you get caught?" Will asks.

"No. I thought Dauntless was supposed to have security."

"It is," Lauren says.

"Okay time to finish your dare!" Uriah says.

I groan and take a shot.

I feel different, I feel happy! I smile.

"What the hell is that stuff!" Tobias says.

"Hey Mr. Grumpy pants! Cheer up a little bit!"

"No! It can't be. Uriah I'm going to kill you!"

"Four! That is so mean! You just have to relax and be nice!"

"Peace serum Uriah really!" He yells.

"Four, you don't need to yell! You have really stunning eyes!" I look into his deep blue eyes and smile.

"Thank you Tris."

I reach my hand up and stroke his hair. "Your hair is very soft!"

I don't understand why but everyone is laughing really hard. I like laughing!

"Uriah, really."

"Hey! You don't have to be so mean Mister!"

"How long until it wears off!"

"She didn't take very much so in a few minutes." Uriah says. Uriah, that's a silly name! So is Will, will what? Not to mention Tobias!

"You guys have really weird names!"

Everyone is still laughing! I want to laugh too. I let out a high-pitched giggle.

My hair is really soft. Christina sprayed it with this rose smelling stuff and is smells good.

"Where did the word rose come from? That's silly! Rose, rose, rose, rose, ro-." What the hell am I thinking? "What the hell did you do to me Uriah!"

"Sorry Trissy poo!" Uriah says while laughing uncontrollably. I scowl at him.

After a few minutes everyone has stopped laughing and I continue to glare at Uriah.

"Okay, let's get on with the game!" Zeke says.

"Will, candor or dauntless?" I ask.

"Uh, dauntless?"

"Ok, I dare you to go to the pit an propose to the first person you see."

"Um, okay." He says looking uncomfortable.

"Now I need to see this!" Chris says.

Christina, Will, and I walk into the pit.

Will looks around and his eyes land on Peter.

"Please do not make me do this!" He groans.

"To late to back out now!" Chris says.

He walks over to Peter and gets down on one knee. Peter punches him hard in the jaw before leaving the pit. Christina and I start laughing as Will walks back over to us.

We continue to laugh as we walk back to Zeke's as Will scowls.

We walk in and everyone erupts in laughter when they see Will's blue jaw.

"Who was it?" Marlene asks.

"Peter," Will says spitting out his name.

After everyone's controlled their laughter Will picks his next victim.

"Lynn."

"Um, candor."

"Pansycake!" Uri yells.

"Shut it!" She yells.

"Okay, uh, who do you like?"

She takes off her jacket instantly. Now I'm curious.

"Four," she says.

"Dauntless." He says looking bored.

"Go to Zeke's fridge blindfolded and try whatever you find."

"But it's Zeke's fridge." He says.

"What's wrong with my fridge?" He asks looking confused.

"Okay fine." Tobias says.

He puts on a blindfold and walks into the kitchen. He grabs the milk and takes a sip. He instantly spits it out causing us all to laugh. He rips off the blindfold and grabs a bottle of water, rinsing out his mouth.

"Oh yeah that expired like a month ago."

"Zeke, really." Tobias says glaring at him.

"Okay, Chris. Candor or dauntless?"

"Dauntless," she says after a second.

"Let Uriah put makeup on you and wear it until you go home tonight."

She looks scared for a moment before finally agreeing.

They leave as Uriah wears an evil grin.

Several minutes later the door opens to reveal Christina looking like she is going to cry. She has mascara, eyeshadow, and red lipstick smeared all over her face.

"Now that was fun!" Uriah says.

A few hours later the girls head over to Chris'. Christina immediately leaps towards her makeup cabinet and grabs her makeup wipes.

We change into pajamas and sit in a circle.

I notice Chris glaring at Marlene.

"What?" Marlene says.

"You couldn't have taught your boyfriend how to properly do makeup?" Christina says causing us all to giggle.

"Ooh! Let's paint our nails!" Shauna says.

"Yeah!" Christina says running to the bathroom and coming back out with a bin of nail polish.

We paint each other's nails while talking about random things. Marlene finishes mine and they are gorgeous. She painted them dark gray with a black tip and it's really pretty. It's the first time I've actually had my nails painted.

"Thanks!" I tell her.

"Okay! Let's play never have I ever!"

We all agree.

"How about we hold up our fingers and if we have done something then just put a finger down, then first one with all their fingers down loses." Chris says.

"Sounds good," I say and we all agree.

"Okay, I'll start." Chris says. "Never have I ever been Dauntless born." Everyone puts a finger down except for me.

"Never have I ever drunk alcohol," I say and everyone puts a finger down.

"Never have I ever dated my instructor," Lauren says and of course, I'm the only one to put a finger down.

"Never have I ever been a transfer," says Lynn and Chris and I put a finger down.

"Never have I ever fallen down trying to get on a train," Shauna says and Marlene and Lynn put a finger down.

"Never have I ever had intimacy," Marlene says and I hesitantly put a finger down along with Chris and Shauna.

Everyone, except for Christina, look at me shocked.

"Oh my gosh when!" Marlene shrieks. My face turns red.

"I don't want to talk about it," I say uncomfortably. Everyone laughs.

"Okay, never have I ever-" and so the game continues. Shauna ends up losing so we decide to play another game.

We play games and talk until about 2:00 in the morning.

"I'm kind of tired," Lauren says.

"Me too," I say. We all decide to go to bed. Christina and Lynn sleep on the couch while the rest of us sleep on the living room floor in sleeping bags.

I try to sleep but can't seem to without Tobias by my side. I lay awake for a while before I finally decide to get up. I tiptoe over to my shoes and put them on before slipping out the door. I get to Tobias' apartment and unlock the door. I close it and lock it. I slip off my shoes and walk into the bedroom.

I slip under the covers and wrap my arms around Tobias. He opens his eyes and smiles.

"I couldn't sleep without you by my side." I tell him. He grins and kisses me.

"Hey, why were you acting so wierd earlier?"

"Oh, um, I was just upset because I thought you were scared to be around me after last night." He says in a low voice. Really? He thought that?

"Of course not! I love you, and I would never be afraid of you!"

He sighs in relief before kissing me. We kiss for a few minutes before we pull back.

"Goodnight, love you Tris."

"Night. I love you too Tobias." I tell him before giving him one last kiss and falling asleep in his arms.

A/N- Hi! Sorry it took so long to update! I hope you like it! Please leave any suggestions or ideas in the comments! I would love to know what I can do better! Thank you so much for the sweet comments! I'll try to update soon! Please review!

Xoxo -GG


End file.
